


Notes

by CaramelHotChocky



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelHotChocky/pseuds/CaramelHotChocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Jemily fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

_"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing..Watch you smile while you are sleeping... When you're far away, and dreaming"_  

 

Le 3 del mattino di una serena notte di Maggio.

JJ stava dormendo, per i corridoi della sua mente vagavano i sogni più tranquilli - e la cruda realtà che ogni giorno vedeva per il suo lavoro, insieme a Emily - si era fatta immediatamente lontana anni luce. Nelle immagini che le si presentavano al suo inconscio, lei le stava accanto, e niente, niente di brutto poteva accadere. Nessuno poteva sparare un colpo di pistola e rischiare di ucciderla. Nessuno poteva anche solo sperare di sfiorare la sua Emily.  Intanto, la donna dei suoi sogni la stava guardando mentre riposava, tra le sue braccia.  Il suo volto, rilassato, aveva dipinta un'espressione così serena che non si sarebbe potuta paragonare neanche lontanamente alla bellezza di un cielo limpido in estate - potrò io paragonarti a una giornata estiva? Tu sei ben più raggiante, e meglio temperata. Questi versi Shakespeariani riecheggiavano nei pensieri di Emily. 

_"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever -Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure."_

  Ogni istante era prezioso per la profiler, mentre stava accanto alla sua Jennifer; non importava che lei in quel momento stesse dormendo e fosse ignara del fatto che era osservata... E anche quando vivevano le difficoltà che il lavoro presentava loro davanti, ogni singolo minuto era speciale, importante, e Emily non avrebbe voluto scambiare quegli attimi per niente al mondo.    "I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep,'cause I'd miss you babe"   

Erano ormai le 4 del mattino; Emily ancora non riusciva a dormire; era troppo persa dentro quel momento, mentre guardava il suo amore dormire. Ne osservava i piccoli movimenti,assaporava la dolcezza di sentire il suo corpo accanto al proprio; voleva arrendersi del tutto a quella sensazione di completezza che stava provando - come se fosse vitale per Emily restare lì, a sorvegliare il suo angelo mentre questo dormiva, come se solo così lei come persona fosse completa.   "And I don't wanna miss a thing -Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating..."   

Emily si avvicinò ala media liaison, e avvolse le sue braccia attorno alla sua vita in un tenero abbraccio. Un respiro profondo, due respiri profondi. Le bellissime emozioni che la pervadevano erano tutte nate grazie alla presenza dell'amata accanto. Ascoltava il suo respiro leggero, poteva udire i battiti del suo cuore, la bellissima percezione di sentire i loro corpi a contatto l'uno con l'altro le feceva quasi scendere le lacrime per la gioia.   "Come sono stata così fortunata?" Questa era l'unica cosa razionale a cui Emily poteva pensare in quel momento.  Trovare una persona che ami, che ti ama a sua volta non è certo una cosa da poco. Capita solo nei film, o a quei pochi eletti baciati dalla fortuna a cui la vita sorride sempre - Al contrario di queste persone, invece, Emily non aveva avuto una vita facile: i suoi erano sempre stati assenti, e lei era stata costretta a vagare per il mondo con loro. Bello viaggiare! potrà pensare qualcuno. Il problema però è che Emily, figlia di un'ambasciatrice americana, aveva dovuto viaggiare troppo, e troppo in fretta: sei mesi, un anno a dir tanto e si cambiava paese, lingua e amicizie. Poi era rimasta incita a 15 anni, ed aveva abortito. Ai tempi del college, una delle sue più care amiche era venuta a mancare, e Emily, come se non bastasse, non riusciva a trovare una persona seria da avere nella sua vita. Bene o male, tutte, alla fine, se ne andavano. Riuscivano a leggerle dentro - la paura che aveva dell'amore, delle ferite che poteva arrecare - quindi si spaventavano, e la lasciavano. Anche questo aveva portato Emily Prentiss, con gli anni, a innalzare tra lei e gli altri delle mura protettive che non permetteva a nessuno di scavalcare.  Jennifer Jareau, invece, con la sua solarità, il suo saper ascoltare ed esserle complice, la sua determinazione e la sua dolcezza, era riuscita dopo tanto tempo a farla sentire di nuovo viva, importante, felice e amata. Le aveva dimostrato che l'accettava così come era, che non la voleva cambiare, e che ci sarebbe sempre stata, per lei. Le aveva fatto capire che non c'era bisogno di barriere protettive, che poteva fidarsi, e lasciarsi andare.  Emily le aveva detto tante volte quanto riconoscente le fosse per aver fatto tutto ciò; JJ le aveva insegnato a essere una persona migliore, a vedere il lato bello della vita, ad amare, soprattutto.  "Devo aver fatto qualcosa di veramente buono in una vita precedente, per meritarmi Jennifer" pensò la profiler, accarezzando la schiena dell'amata accanto a lei.  

_"And I'm wondering what you're dreaming, wondering if it's me you're seeing - Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together"_

JJ era il suo angelo. Lì, steso accanto a lei. Bella, come nessuna persona mai sarebbe potuta essere.  Sì, si disse Emily, Dio esisteva davvero. JJ, il loro amore, la loro vita insieme ne erano certamente una prova. 

  _"I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever"_  

Ecco, chissà cosa stesse sognando Jennifer in quel momento. Per Emily sarebbe rimasto un mistero... E in fondo, cosa importava dei sogni? L'importante era quel momento, l'importante era adesso, la realtà. Che con JJ, superava ogni più speranzoso sogno possibile! Avrebbe voluto restare così, accanto a lei, per sempre. Quando pensò questo, ecco, quello fu il momento in cui Emily realizzò quello che doveva fare. Cosa stava aspettando? Lei e Jennifer stavano insieme da 3 anni ormai. Quello era il momento.  Determinata, si alzò senza far rumore, staccandosi pian piano da JJ, evitando accuratamente di svegliarla. 

 

Alle 7, la sveglia suonò. La dolce canzone "White Flag" di Dido risuonò nella camera.  JJ fece per avvicinarsi ad Emily, ma si rese conto, con un po' di disappunto, che l'altra non c'era. Sul cuscino, un semplice biglietto.  "Buongiorno Amore. Oggi abbiamo giorno libero! Scusa, mi spiace di non essere lì con te a festeggiare la bella notizia che Hotch mi ha dato ma... sono dovuta uscire un attimo. Fatti una doccia, ci vediamo al piano di sotto quando hai fatto.. Faremo colazione insieme! Ti Amo"  JJ con calma, fece la sua doccia e, finita anche quella trovò un'altra nota, scritta a mano, dal suo amore. 

"Bellezza, perdonami, oggi dovrai avere pazienza... Mia madre mi ha trattenuto un po' da lei. I pancakes al cioccolato, i tuoi preferiti, e il caffè (dovrebbe essere ancora caldo) ti stanno aspettando sul bancone della cucina <3"  JJ sorrise. Le premure di Emily l'avevano sempre resa di buon umore, certo lei sapeva come coccolarla, anche quando non c'era. Uff, peccato che sua madre si mettesse spesso in mezzo. Proprio nel loro giorno libero. Chissà cos'era successo, stavolta. Non ci pensò più di tanto, e scese a fare colazione. Mentre sorseggiava il caffè notò una busta e un pacchetto sul bancone della cucina.  Aperta, la bionda iniziò a leggere quella ordinata ed elegante calligrafia che conosceva meglio della sua. 

"Jennifer dovrai fare un ultimo sforzo, per me, stamani. Ti prometto che non te ne pentirai, okay? Vestiti; poi vai a lavoro; c'è qualcosa nel tuo ufficio che ti aspetta...  Ti Amo, alla follia. Cerca di non dimenticarlo mai. P.s A Quantico c'è qualcos'altro per te. E' il nostro giorno off ma fai un salto comunque. Ne varrà la pena." 

Aprì il pacchetto. "Veinte poemas de amor y una canciòn desesperada" Pablo Neruda. La sua raccolta preferita. In una nuova edizione. 

JJ era sempre più confusa. Non era il loro anniversario, quel giorno non era niente di speciale. Insomma, ogni giorno con Emily era unico, ma insomma... Quella data non aveva niente di "storico" o significativo per loro. Si vestì, e andò verso la sede dell'FBI a Quantico. In quella mezz'ora di guida, da Washington, decise che non avrebbe indagato oltre su quali fossero le intenzioni di Emily, sebbene la tentazione di chiamarla e chiederle tutto era molta; decise che si sarebbe lasciata sorprendere. Entrata nel suo ufficio trovò Garcia alla scrivania. 

"Penelope!! Che ci fai qui?" PG rise. "Buongiorno anche a te, mia cara amica! Si dà il caso che io sia solamente un'umile messaggera. Un'affascinante donna sulla trentina mi ha chiesto di consegnarti questo" -le porse un bouquet di gigli rosa e bianchi- "e.. questa". Una piccola busta. Prima che JJ avesse il tempo di realizzare il tutto e iniziare a fare domande per soddisfare la sua ormai ardente curiosità, Garcia si era già catapultata fuori dall'ufficio, lasciando la media liaison da sola. 

  JJ osservò i fiori. I suoi preferiti, i gigli. Emily lo sapeva bene, niente rendeva di buon umore JJ quanto il caffè di Starbucks e un mazzo di gigli rosa.  Il post era interessante. Recitava un verso di una poesia. 

 

_"Mi troverai dovunque;_

_nel tuo cuore -_

_e ti starò accanto, se lo vorrai,_

_anche una vita._

_Lo dovrò chiedere._

_Adesso_

_\- come per i nostri primi sguardi complici -_

_attendo i tuoi baci, e il tuo sorriso,_

_sotto l'ombra_

_di un ciliegio."_

 

 

  Era una poesia, ma anche un messaggio. JJ rifletté. "Attendo, come per i nostri primi sguardi, sotto l'ombra di un ciliegio".  Qualche momento di esitazione... E poi capì.  JJ corse fuori, si diresse verso l'auto.  Non poteva che riferirsi al luogo dove tutto era iniziato. 

 

***Flashback* Three Years Ago**

C'era un ciliegio a pochi passi dal ruscello, e dovunque intorno, attorno a quella collinetta di Rock Creek Park, c'erano arbusti di frutti di bosco, fiori coloratissimi e alti alberi. L'aria primaverile e la brezza fresca di inizio Aprile regalavano un'atmosfera particolare in quel giorno soleggiato. Incredibilmente, nessun altro era nei paraggi. 

Emily prese un fiore dall'albero e lo porse a JJ, ancora in silenzio. 

"Non mi hai detto per quale motivo mi hai portato qui" 

Emily sorrise amaramente.  "Questo è il luogo dove di solito vengo per riflettere o per starmene rilassata. Non c'è praticamente mai nessuno ed è bellissimo. Adoro questo ciliegio."

Jennifer Jareau restò in silenzio. La sua migliore amica evidentemente le doveva parlare di qualcosa di importante... Sapeva che probabilmente aveva a che fare con il loro ultimo caso. Era stato orrendo; tutta la squadra era particolarmente scossa, anche se avevano preso l'Si, ma erano arrivati troppo tardi per l'ultima vittima. Emily aveva rischiato la vita per salvarla, lottando, senza successo, ed era anche finita qualche giorno in ospedale.

"JJ, i fiori di ciliegio simboleggiano, per la cultura giapponese, la brevità della vita. Ci ricordano che tutto può finire in un attimo. Ecco, io so che ciò che sto per dirti ora magari ti sconvolgerà, ma spero davvero che la nostra amicizia possa attraversare anche questa cosa, e resistere. Solo... Ho solo il bisogno di dirtelo, prima che sia troppo tardi."

Jennifer le si avvicinò.  "Puoi dirmi tutto. Ci sono sempre per te, e ci sarò sempre".

Emily fece un respiro profondo. Alzò lo sguardo lentamente, perdendosi negli occhi azzurri di Jennifer. "Non posso aspettare ancora, o arriverà un momento in cui rimpiangerò non averti detto ciò che provo"

Un altro respiro. Per prendere coraggio. "Carpe diem", si disse. Era un rischio enorme, ma forse dopo questa rivelazione si sarebbe sentita meglio. Dopo questa rivelazione, non avrebbe avuto più rimpianti.

JJ stava aspettando. 

Ad Emily, questi pochi secondi di attesa, sembrarono anni. Poi trovò di nuovo la forza di parlare.

"Ti amo" sussurrò. 

 

 ***Flashback ending***  

 

Da quel momento in poi anche Jennifer scoprì le sue carte, e iniziarono a uscire. 

Ripensando al passato, JJ non poté fare a meno di commuoversi. Erano passati tre anni, e ancora il suo amore la legava a Emily come - se non in maniera ancora più profonda - il primo giorno che realizzò di avere tali sentimenti per l'altra.

 

Arrivata al parco, fece un pezzo di strada a piedi, necessario per giungere al ruscello. Arrivata alla collinetta vide Emily che la salutava da lontano, raggiante, in piedi, con una strana - ma felice - espressione in volto; come se stesse aspettando da un bel po' e avesse furia di raccontarle un qualcosa di importante che era accaduto.   

JJ le corse incontro, lasciandosi andare in un abbraccio.

L'atmosfera, era la stessa di tre anni fa. La primavera inoltrata si faceva presente con caldi raggi di sole, e una lieve freschissima brezza.

"Piaciuta la sorpresa?" Emily la baciò lievemente sulle labbra.  Un sorriso radioso illuminava il volto della bionda.  "Emily.. non ho parole... non sai quanto ti amo e... e quella poesia!... non so che dire!"  Emily la baciò ancora, dolcemente. 

"Allora non parlare, ok? Ti chiedo solo di ascoltarmi"  

Prima che JJ se ne potesse rendere veramente conto, Emily era in ginocchio ai suoi piedi.

  "Jennifer, Ti Amo.  Questo lo sai.   Non ne abbiamo mai veramente parlato ma, voglio che tu sappia che il mio più grande desiderio è amarti e farti felice. Starti accanto per tutta la vita, invecchiare con te... e non perdermi neanche un attimo di noi due insieme... "  

JJ non riusciva a credere a quello che stava sentendo.

  Emily trasse fuori dalla tasca una piccola scatolina.

La aprì, mostrandola a JJ, rivelando un anello in oro bianco, con un piccolo diamante. 

"So anche che questo non è il migliore dei discorsi ma sai che con le parole sei tu quella che ci sai fare. Spero però di averti sempre dimostrato il mio amore, e se lo vorrai, mi piacerebbe che mi permettessi di dimostrartelo ancora per il resto della nostra vita.  Jennifer, mi vuoi sposare?"  

 _"I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss, I just wanna be with you right here, just like this. I just wanna hold you close, and feel your heart so close to mine... And stay here in this moment for all the rest of time"_   


End file.
